How to tame the Hulk in 30 days
by Miss.Ally.Weasley
Summary: After Bruce moves in to stark/avengers tower for a mission. TO get tony off his as* after a break up with Pepper. Things happen that you wouldn't expect. Bad a summary's read to find out.


How to tame the Hulk in 30 days

I own nothing. Except the story idea. Part one out of a lot.

* * *

Bruce's POV

We finally got Loki. He went back to Asgard with Thor. The council didn't like that but fury convinced them it was for the best. You don't want an angry GOD come to earth. So Thor and Loki are in Asgard. Steve Rogers went back to S.H.E.I.L.D. I was informed that I either had to stay at S.H.E.I.L.D or stay at Stark tower. I chose Stark tower. Just a little bit more privacy but not much. Tony and Pepper had a falling out and he has yet to get back up from that. I've been trying to help him, Fury's orders _'If you can't get him off his ass he will no longer be Iron Man'_. I'm pretty sure he meant that. None of the Avengers want him to be replaced so I've been trying to talk to him but hes locked himself up in his lab and I don't know the pass code. I'm sitting on the couch trying to figure out if he has eaten anything over the last week. Doubtful. I should try to talk to him again. As I got up off the couch, I heard something unexpected.

"_Mister Banner._" Jarvis said. I didn't even know he was installed here.

:Yes Jarvis." I said to the air. Man I am not used to this.

"_I will temporally unlock the work shop so you can see Mister Stark. I am afraid he is not doing well._"

"OH. OK, thank you Jarvis."

"_Your welcome Mister Banner._" Jarvis said as I walked to Tony's work shop to find it unlocked. I walked through the work shop on one side not finding him.

"Tony?" I said cautiously.

"So Jarvis finally sent you in? I knew he would get you to come check on me sooner or later" Tony said. I still couldn't see him.

"Where are you Tony?"I asked.

"I'm over here follow my voice. I need your help. I'm kinda stuck." He said the last part quietly.

"OK, I, wow OK. What Should I do?" He apparently made a new suit but one of the gears in it got stuck so he was trying to take it off manually with the power down. He was on the floor on his back and couldn t move his arms or legs. "Just turn the knob on my hips that should do it if not I am going to need you to take apart the arm's one piece by piece."

"OK." I knelt next to him and started to move the knob on his left leg it moved with out a problem. I went to his right side and couldn't turn that right one very well but after a few tries it turned. "Is that better?"

"Yes, it is thanks. Can I get some help up too." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah." I helped him up and he leaned my way to far and fell on top of me. My watch started beeping and I tried breathing but he was on top of me with his armor and I couldn t breath. He noticed that I was about to hulk out and then I couldn't think something was on my lips.

* * *

Tony's POV

I was in my the shop working on a new Iron Man armor for the past week. I hadn't eaten anything so I was already week. I tried on the suit and it worked until I heard a clink kinda noise and I fell on my back and the power stopped going to my suit. The metal was light and stronger but couldn t hold all the weapons I put on it. I was afraid of that. Bruce came in at the right moment because Jarvis just said I needed to take it off manually, and that he couldn't do it. I told Bruce were I was and that I needed help and he gave it. As he was helping me up I couldn't control my balance because of the heavy suit and started teetering towards him. I fell right on top of Bruce Banner the HULK in my Iron Man ARMOR with NO Power. Fuck. Was all I could think I couldn t move yet I had to wait at least one more minute till Jarvis downloaded the specs for the suit and I could get up. The first thing that came to mind I did. I kissed him. Probably not the smartest choice but his watch's beeping slowed down if only a little bit. The upside about this is. He kissed back.

* * *

Bruce's POV

Tony is kissing me. ME! Of all the people in the world, me. I couldn't think. Which was probably a good thing 'cause somewhere between him falling on me and then kissing me I could breath. I just didn't expect it. I also didn't expect me to kiss him back. He pulled away all to soon, or a just the right time Because I CAN'T get excited. _Oh my god. Wait a minute I liked that._ My face probably showing that because he was laughing at me. I felt like laughing to apparently 'cause I started to laugh as well.

"I know how to tame the hulk." He said half serious and half joking.

"Not yet." I replied half joking and half serious as well.

"Is that an invitation? An invention to what?" Pepper said as she came threw the door.

"Ah, hello Miss Pots I will leave you to alone. Nice seeing you."

"You to."

* * *

Tony's POV

"I was reminding you that the expo will be in thirty days. Tony. Are you listening?" Pepper said.

"Oh Yes, right do you want to do that, 'cause I am kinda busy babysitting Banner."

"Well he was more like babysitting you since he got here."

"Now don't say that."

"He was told by fury himself to get you off your ass and he seemed to do it a lot faster then I ever could."

"Give me the papers and you can do all the details for the expo. Give me the papers. I will sign them and I will be at the expo. Now get out Miss Potts." He coldly stated.

"Ah, right um. Have a good month Mr. Stark." She replied flustered. Sadness barely seeping through her words. She left in a hurry.

* * *

Bruce's POV

I was sitting on the couch when Miss Potts came threw the door almost in tears and ran through the door. I went the work shop and found Tony. I was pissed. What could have made her cry?  
"Tony where are you!" I yelled. No reply. "Tony?" I asked again my anger quickly dying.  
"Tony?" I said my voice just above a whisper. I found him on the floor Iron Man suit finally off. He passed out from fatigue. _At least hes OK._ I brought him back to his room and took of his shoes. Then his shirt and his pants. I leaned close to his head._ One kiss won't hurt. Right?_ I leaned in close and brushed my sips over his. I took one more look at his face to make sure he wouldn't wake up and pressed my lips to his and pulled back after a few seconds. It wasn't the same as earlier. _Maybe because he is asleep. Why did he kiss me in the first place? Dose he actually like me or was it just to tame the hulk._ I went to my room for the much needed sleep. Today was a rough day. I closed my eyes and sleep came quickly.

* * *

Tony's Dream POV or whatever you want to call it.

_Why am I falling. Somebody caught me. That s good I guess. Why cant I hear anything? OH mama that was load. I look around and see Thor and Steve laughing and the hulk seemed kinda worried I offer to take them to eat at a new restaurant in town. They say its not over yet. So I offered when it is I will take them out. The only one who showed up besides Pepper was Bruce. He said he could go and find some where else to go. We said he could stay. The reason no one else showed up was because Thor went back Natasha and Clint went on their own date, and Steve wanted to check out the world sense he was sleeping in the ice for over 60 years. Me and Pepper had an argument. Yelling and screaming is all I remember from that. She didn't want me to be Iron Man anymore because I almost got myself killed last time. And the time before that and the time before that. She left me and then Bruce decided to stay here at stark tower because of a less security and less reasons to cause him to hulk out. I slowly wake up. _I remembered the dream. I didn't know that he was set on the stupid mission to make me get off my ass. I'm hardly on my ass. And I remember yelling to Pepper recently and kissing some one._ Who was it? Oh right Bruce. _I shot out of bed. "I kissed Bruce Banner, The Hulk, and liked it_." OH crap I said that out loud. I need to know if he likes me. Wait why do I need to know that. _A little voice in my head said_** YOU LIKE HIM!** I do like him but how much? A lot. Will I be willing to date a guy? Yes. OK that s settled. I need to if he likes me. Set a day for this. I will know if he likes me by the time the expo arrives. Yes, sounds like a plan. But what to call this operation._  
"How to tame the hulk within thirty days."

"What?" Bruce said witch maid me jump out of bed just to realize I was only in my underwear.

"Why am I in my underwear?" I asked quietly.

* * *

OK, that's the first part. I need a beta reader. So let me know if you want to help me.


End file.
